Oh No There Evil
by Joannaaa
Summary: A accident in the Professor's Lab turnes the PPG's evil. How will this efect the RRB's...Will this be a good thing for them or a bad thing? Read and see what happend's.
1. Accident

**Me: Hello all you beautiful people I have a new story for you WHOO, WHOO. I came up with it when I was in the shower.**

**Snowy: Yea, yea we know all of your idea's came from the toilet or the shower. At least she stopped singing In there.**

**Me: HEY! I'm not that bad.**

**Snowy: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: Your mean, you know that.**

**Snowy: Oh don't be so touchy I'll do the disclaimer. Angel Loveeee doesn't own the PPG's or RRB's. She just owns me and the toilet this idea came from.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Snowy: Enjoy! **

**Oh No There Evil**

**Chapter 1 Accident **

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a calm & peaceful day in the city of Townsville for our hero's the Powerpuff Girl. They were doing something all teenagers do: Sitting on the couch watching TV. Well Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom was sitting in one armchair reading some book.

Then out of nowhere they heard a loud noise coming room the Professor lab. They instantly flu to the lab to see if the Professor was OK .

''Buttercup u get the Professor out of here, me and Bubbles are going to see what caused that noise'' said Blossom in her leader voice.

''Roger that Leader Girl'' said Buttercup grabbing the unconscious Professor, Bubbles nodded and started flying after Blossom.

''B-Blossom I'm scared'' said Bubbles shaking a little.

''Don't be no one is going to hurt you with me and Buttercup here'' she said turning to her baby sister with a smile on her face.

''Thx Blossom you're the best'' Bubbles hugged her sister and returned the smile.

''Blossom I'm back I put the Professor in his bed'' said Buttercup flying to her sister's.

''You guys stay her I think I see the machine over there on the other side of the lab'' Blossom then flu leaving her sister's.

''On this machine is like a noob set on evil ''.

''BLOSSOM I think the machine is going to blow!'' yelled Buttercup.

''TAKE COVER'' Blossom yelled back.

The machine blow up sending three laser bems ,that hit Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup.

Something started happening to the girl's. Blossom's outfit started to change into a red short skirt ,a white V neck tank top that showed her stomach and on her feet were red heel's, her hair was down and messy with a red like string bow on her head. Bubble's outfit changed into a black short skirt, dark blue tube top showing her stomach and black heel's , her hair was in low curly pigtail's that reached her butt and in her hair was a pin with a bone on it. Buttercup's outfit changed into a black short dress with a dark green belt with spikes on it and black heel's, on her wrists were dark green bracelet's with spikes on them, her hair was down to her solder's and it was spikey.

The girl's outfit's changed they looked mean and slutty.

''Come on guy's let's take over this stupid town it won't be hard, because there super heroes are now super villan's '' Blossom said and then all of them flu out of the house.

''Oh look girl's a robbery let's take what's going soon to be ours'' said Bubbles.

''Bubbles that wouldn't be heroic of us'' said Buttercup with a smirk on her face. ''Let's do it''

They then flu to the bank.

''Powerpuff girl's you come to save us'' one man yelled with happiness.

''Not really'' said Blossom. They beat up the guys took the money and flu away.

**Brick's P.O.V**

''Guys do see that or is it just me are the Powerpuff Girl robbing a bank'' Boomer said with shock.

''I think they are'' said Butch even more shocked.

''Oh guys don't be stupid there is no way does goody two shoes are robbing a bank'' I said flying to see them dressed kinda slutty not that I mind or anything, she looked hot.

''Well, well isn't the Powerpuff girl I thought that you're goody-goody's'' I said. They turned around not at all shocked to see us.

''Well Brickie you thought wrong'' Blossom said coming closer to me and then she KISSED ME! And flu away with a grin on her face.

Butch turned around and looked at me ''What the FUCK just happened!''.

''I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure that they turned evil'' said Boomer. I hit him in the arm. ''DUH stupid! ''.

''But why did they kiss us'' he said rubbing his arm.

''I don't know guys I think Buttercup looked really hot dressed like that'' Butch said with a smirk.

''Yea, yea I know they look hot, but does aren't the Powerpuff Girl's I know, something's up, but I don't know what'' I said.

''Let's go to the Professor and ask him, maybe he knows'' said my usually stupid brother Boomer.

''You know what Boomer that's not a bad idea'' I said.'' Let's go!''.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Me: It's kinda like a cliff hanger, but not that much and I'm sorry that it's so short. **

**Snowy: No it's not they are going to go to the Professor and his goi-**

**Me: *putt's hand on mouth* Are you CRAZY don't tell them that! **

**Snowy: Ok. Read & Review and tell us if you like the story so fare. And Angel knows that she did the girl's to look like the Powerpunk Girl's, but it's so much better like that.**

**Me: See you next chapter BYEEEE**


	2. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Hi guys this is not a chapter, sorry. But I'm having some major writers block with this story and I hate it. My inspiration comes and goes -_- all the freaking time.

So I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story, but if you have an idea PM me or review it, because like I said I got nothing, nada, empty!

Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry again.

~_**Angel Loveeee**_


End file.
